Housemates
by Eren Jeger
Summary: Meskipun sering memarahinya, Grace sadar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untuknya hanyalah Frankie Bergstein. Grace/Frankie Friendship.


**Housemates**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Grace and Frankie is not mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo, ya.. ini aku Grace. yaa, benar... ini aku. kau tahu? aku sedang ditimpa bencana buruk... ya! betul! suamiku! Robert sekarang mencintai Sol!"

Grace sedang curhat dengan temannya melalui telepon. dia merasa frustasi, sulit menerima kenyataan yang tak pernah ia duga-duga selama 40 tahun pernikahannya dengan Robert Hanson, si pensiunan pengacara.

"Sol, namanya Sol dan... halo? halo? hei!"

Bagus, sekarang teleponnya putus sinyal. Grace menghela nafasnya seringan mungkin dan langsung melempar teleponnya ke sofa, hari ini sangat buruk.

"Ya Tuhan... apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya.

"Grace! Grace!"

Ah, suara itu...

"Grace!"

Grace tak perlu menoleh, dia cukup bertanya tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Ada apa Frankie?" tanya Grace dengan malasnya.

"Grace! aku dapat kabar gembira! kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya!" ucap Frankie penuh semangat.

"Apa itu?"

"Pokoknya ini sangat mengembirakan!"

"Apalah itu, cepat katakan apa yang kau maksud!"

"ini benar-benar hebat Grace!"

"jawab saja, Frankie!"

"Aku menemukan boneka kesayanganku!" katanya lagi sembari tersenyum lebar.

Demi Spiderman yang tertabrak gedung, Grace bersumpah itu kabar yang sangat sangat sangat sangat TIDAK PENTING!

"gggr kembalikan 1 menitku untuk kabar tak pentingmu Frankieee!"

Dan inilah mereka, dua wanita berusia 70-an si Grace dan Frankie yang akan menghabiskan sisa masa tuanya di Beach House. Grace si wanita pensiunan pengusaha dan Frankie seorang Seniman.

* * *

Hari Minggu

Hari Minggu adalah hari libur dan hari bermalas-malasan. yap, itu bagi Grace. dia perlu merilekskan pikirannya dan tak mau pusing lagi memikirkan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

Sebetulnya, Grace menghadapi dua masalah utama :

Pertama, Robert dan Sol saling mencintai dan ingin menikah...

Kedua...

Frankie kini tinggal bersamanya.

Bukannya Grace tak mau menerima Frankie, hanya saja... Frankie itu... aneh. ya! Aneh! entah bagaimana Sol bisa mencintai wanita yang suka berpakaian ala Hippie 60-an itu. ditambah, Bud dan Coyote, dua putra adopsi mereka menganggap biasa dengan tingkah ibunya itu. sungguh, Grace tak habis pikir. pernah Grace mencoba bertanya pada Bud, putranya yang berkulit hitam itu saat makan siang, Bud menjawab bahwa ibunya memang mencintai hal sederhana, kebebasan dan kedamaian. dan itu memanglah prinsip kaum Hippie. jadi jangan heran kalau melihat Frankie sedang bermeditasi sambil mengucapkan mantra-mantra yang sulit di jelaskan-

"Uuuuwwoooo wuuooo owuuoo wwoo..."

Ya, seperti itu! pas sekali Grace mendengar Frankie sedang duduk bersila di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang berpangku di atas lututnya dan bermeditasi.

Dan sekali lagi, Grace ingin menepuk jidatnya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, pernah Grace ketika sedang turun ke lantai bawah, dia seperti mendengar suara musik tradisional yang sepertinya tidak familiar bagi telinganya. dan ketika ia menoleh ke halaman samping rumah...

Ya, itu. Frankie sedang menari-nari dengan iringan musik tersebut sambil menebar asap ke sekitar teras, entahlah, sepertinya dia sedang melakukan ritual.

 _Bugk! Bugk!_

Grace hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya ke sisi pintu.

Atau, yang membuat Grace kesal bukan main adalah, ketika malam hari sedang di terpa badai hujan deras, Frankie teriak-teriak datang ke kamarnya dan langsung menggedor pintu-

 **BLAAAM!**

Atau lebih tepatnya, menendang pintu kamar Grace dan dia langsung loncat ke kasurnya.

"Ck! F-FRANKIE! ada apa denganmu!?" tanya Grace, langsung bangun.

"Aku takut Grace, badai di luar mengerikan, petirnya juga mengerikan. aku takut sekali!" kata Frankie.

"Tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri Frankie! SANA!"

"tapi aku takut"

 _JEDEERRRRR!_

"AAAAAAAAA!" Frankie histeris dan dia semakin mendekap Grace erat-erat.

"Ugghh! Fra-Frankie! Frannkieemmhhph!?"

"Grace! kumohon hentikan badainya sebelum aku jantungan!"

"UGGHH!?" Grace benar-benar kesal, darahnya sudah naik ke kepala. si Hippie ini sangat keterlaluan kalau sedang ketakutan.

"Grace! tolong akuuuuu!

"YA SUDAH! tidur sini dan jangan ganggu aku!"

"Hehehe, terima kasih Grace" jawab Frankie sambil tersenyum, suaranya tak histeris seperti tadi.

"Hehhhh"

Selain hal-hal aneh yang sering di lakukan Frankie seperti di atas, dia juga seorang pengganggu. ketika Grace sedang mencoba bersantai, ada saja Frankie yang tiba-tiba mengganggu suasana santainya dan berbicara sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Grace! hari ini aku ingin belanja, tapi aku tak tahu harus belanja apa. menurutmu aku harus membeli semangka atau pisang?" tanya Frankie.

"Frankie, kau membeli buah, bukan belanja untuk makan malam" jawab Grace.

"ah! baiklah! kalau begitu kita akan memakan semangka untuk makan malam!" kata Frankie.

Sungguh Frankie, Grace benar-benar ingin mencakarmu sekarang.

Selain bicara sesuatu yang tak penting, Frankie juga terkadang merusak barang-barang rumah milik Grace, sebagai contoh :

"Frankie!"

"Ya Grace?"

"Frankie! kenapa tas ku bolong!? aku baru membelinya kemarin!" tanya Grace, tas kesayangannya pun berlubang di bagian alas bawahnya.

"Oh, ma-maaf Grace, aku yang mengguntingnya"

"APA!?"

"hehehe, aku gunakan alas tasnya untuk menambal pipa wastafel yang bocor, hanya sementara sih... nanti tukang wastafel akan kesini 5 menit lagi" jawab Frankie dengan polosnya.

"FRAAANKIEEEEEE!"

"WAAAA! ma-maaf Grace!"

* * *

Frustasi karena terpaksa harus satu atap dengan Frankie, Grace pun menelpon Robert dan memintanya datang ke rumah lama mereka untuk berbincang. (atau tepatnya, Grace meluapkan emosinya pada Robert)

"ada apa Grace? pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi padamu?" tanya Robert.

"Ya! memang! dan inilah yang terjadi padaku, semuanya gara-gara kau meninggalkanku dan memilih tinggal bersama Sol!" kata Grace.

"Eh salahku? apa maksudmu Grace?"

"jangan sok perhatian padaku, Robert Hanson! aku terpaksa harus tinggal dengan wanita itu untuk sisa hidupku!" jawab Grace lagi dengan ketusnya.

"Oh maksudmu, Frankie?" tanya Robert, seolah paham wanita siapa yang di maksud Grace.

"Ya! tingkahnya sangat aneh! aku tak tahan bisa tinggal dengannya lagi! aku ingin rumah baru agar bisa bersantai bebas dari Frankie!"

"Grace, biar bagaimanapun keadaannya, Frankie akan tetap bersamamu. kau tak punya tempat lagi selain Beach House, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu" ucap Robert, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi tidak dengan Frankie! kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah wanita yang suka bersantai? aku tak bisa melihatnya ia menari-nari sendiri sambil tebar asap atau melakukan meditasi aneh dengan duduk di atas meja!"

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada Sol mengapa ia menikahi Frankie, semua itu beralasan. aku yakin Frankie punya sifat pedulian padamu, Grace"

"hahhh..." Grace menghela nafasnya. sayang sekali, Robert adalah suami yang terlalu sabaran. untung Sol sedang tidak ada dirumah ini.

"Kita berdua sudah punya kehidupan sendiri. aku bersama Sol, kau bersama Frankie. dan kita sudah sepakat bukan? jadi kuharap kau bisa mendekatkan diri dengan Frankie karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tinggal satu atap denganmu"

Grace tetap diam, masih memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Lagipula kita sudah tua, Grace. usia kita sudah 70 tahun dan ini waktunya pensiun. kau harus menghabiskan sisa pensiunmu itu. sekesal-kesalnya kau pada Frankie, kau pasti akan membutuhkan dia"

"dan apa? membiarkan aku melihat dia bermeditasi lagi? mendengar dia mengunyah kripiknya keras-keras sampai dia akan membolongi tasku lagi? semua itu sudah cukup menyusahkan bagiku Robert!"

"kau ingin apa lagi Grace? apakah semuanya masih kurang untukmu?" tanya Robert.

"Seharusnya dari dulu aku tak pernah menikahimu, Robert"

"Kalau dulu kau tidak menikah denganku, bagaimana Brianna dan Mallory lahir? mereka juga anak-anakmu"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak bisa berbicara lebih lanjut. aku masih bisa mencari kebebasanku tanpa Frankie!" ucap Grace dengan satu titik tanpa koma. dan dia yakin, ini keputusan yang sudah bulat.

Hidup Tanpa Frankie.

Dan dia mencoba memulainya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN : Yap, this is just fic! saya hanya membuatnya dengan bahasa indonesia. mungkin yang tahu TV Netflix pasti tahu film ini :) mungkin saya akan coba membuat sampai 5 chapter saja, itupun jika ada yang baca. hehehe...**

 **Di tunggu untuk kelanjutan chapternya, bye! thanks for reading!**


End file.
